


Our Trip To The Hot Spring

by NyanimeCat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Little Fluff, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanimeCat/pseuds/NyanimeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Maki takes Nico to the hot springs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Trip To The Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Nicomaki ff, tried to put a little fluff and slight NSFW  
> This is my first fanfiction ever, i know it's terrible and stuff and sorry about that  
> hopefully you'll read this, and if you do thanks for reading  
> One-shot fanfic (?) but, If anyone wants a continuation I'll be happy and try to make it

It was bright day on semester break and we were on our way to the hot springs by bus.   
“Huuhhh.... why did I end up” Nico-chan said.  
“Well, it feels like a waste having to get these tickets and not using them” I said.   
“Jeez Maki-chan don’t you have any other friends to go with” she said again.   
“Wh-what!? How about you Nico-chan? You just said yes right after I asked you to come with me” I said.   
“O-Of course I do! I-I just felt bad that you don’t have anyone to go with you” Is what Nico-chan said but I can see through her red face too well.

So here’s what happened around. About a week earlier, Nozomi said she won 2 tickets to a famous hot springs bath at Kyoto for 2 days. She said she wanted to go but she couldn’t go because she was going to go to Eli’s house on that day.  
I don’t see why she couldn’t just go with Eli and instead gave it to me. I refused to accept the tickets at first but then Nozomi said “Why don’t you take Nico-chi there with you. My cards say that something good will happen if you two go there.” Obviously I refused when she said that, but then she said “There were rumors that “Friends” that go to the said spring bath mostly came out as couples.” So I accepted the tickets.  
And now Nico-chan. Oh Nico-chan. Ever since I met you I started having feelings whenever I see you, but I just don’t know how to say it. Hopefully by coming here I’ll finally get to tell you how I feel. Normally I don’t really trust rumors but it can’t hurt to try I guess. If it’s for Nico-chan.

 

We finally made it to the hot springs. It wasn’t that good of a trip since there was a lot of traffic on the road.   
“See this is why I didn’t want to come. My body hurts because of sitting too long” Nico-chan said   
“At least we made it here safely” I said back. We checked in and got in our room. “It looks like we came a bit later than we were supposed to.” I said.  
We had dinner then changed our clothe and head over to the bath. “WOW!!! LOOK AT THIS BATH! IT’S GIGANTIC! NICO~” Nico-chan said while giggling. Gosh why did I fall in love with this adorable idiot?   
“Maki-chan are you alright? We haven’t even got in the bath yet but your face is all red.” Nico-chan said.   
“I-I’m fine” I answered.   
I got in the bath. Haaahhh~~ it feels so good. On the other hand Nico-chan is swimming in the bath. Gosh she’s such a child.   
“Nico-chan! stop swimming in the bath!” I yelled at Nico-chan.  
“Eeeehhh it’s fine. No one’s here besides us anyway. See!” Nico-chan said back. “Teehee Nico~” Nico-chan suddenly said.   
“Wh-what is it Nico-chan?” I asked. Nico-chan suddenly came towards me and sat on my lap.   
“E-e-eeeehhh!!!! Nico-chan!?!?” I yelled. “Nico-chan! Wha-what are you doing?!?!”   
“I just felt like sitting on your lap Maki-chan~. You’re so warm. Maki-chan I Loooooove you.” Answered Nico-chan.   
She looked towards me and started hugging me.   
“Wha-what!? Ni-Nico-chan?!” I said in shock. How wouldn’t I be shocked if she suddenly does this to me. I think I’m gonna go crazy if this keeps up.   
“Maki-chaaan~~ hug Nico back pleeeeeaaase~ for Nico’s sake~” Nico-chan said.  
“Eeeeehhhh!?!?!?!?!?” I yelled.   
“You don’t want to?” Nico-chan said while pouting. I can’t resist! She’s too cute! Nico-chan is so adorable~~. I hugged Nico-chan back. Her body’s so small and soft like a doll. I squeezed Nico-chan.  
“Hyah! Ma-Maki-chan?! You’re suffocating me!” Nico-chan said while starting to blush. Her moan before, it’s so cute. That’s it, I can’t hold it anymore.   
”Nico-chan. I can’t hold it anymore. Let me have you.” I said. “Eh!? Ma-Maki-chan?” Nico-chan said.   
“I love you Nico-chan!” I said. 

 

I kissed Nico-chan while holding on to her small body. As I thought, Nico-chan’s lips were so soft. I stopped kissing then looked at her face. I started licking her ear. Her body started trembling and moaning a bit. Then I stopped and saw her face. Her face was bright red. Her face looked really shocked expression. though she just kept quiet. I wonder if I shocked her a bit too much.   
“Ni-Nico-chan? Are you okay? Did I go too far?” I asked.   
“......” Nico-chan still stared at me with a blank expression.   
“Maki-chan.....” Nico-chan said. She finally said something but she was still being quiet.   
“Is something wrong Nico-chan?” I asked while putting my forehead next to her’s. Her face became even more red.   
“A-Are you alright Nico-chan? Your face is red, are you feeling a bit dizzy?” I asked.   
“That’s not it! Maki-chan you idiot!!!” Nico-chan yelled while running out of the bath. She hurried up and went right back to our room. But wait the keys are with me so she couldn’t’ve got in our room. 

I got out of the bath and went back to our room. Ah! There’s Nico-chan! She’s just waiting in front of our room. I hid behind a wall a bit far from our room and started watching Nico-chan from a far. Nico-chan’s just waiting there. Is she waiting for me? But, even if she did, wouldn’t she just keep quiet again. Wait a minute. She’s trembling? And her face is becoming red again. Is she thinking of what happened before? She started tearing up. Eh!? Di-Did I do something to Nico-chan? She started to close her face with her hands, and she leaned on the door and started going down and eventually sitting on the floor. Nico-chan, is trying to say something?  
“A... A... Ma..... Ma....Maki....Maki-cha...... Maki-chan!” She whispered slowly.  
“Nico-chan!?” I said accidently. But I think she didn’t hear me.   
“Maki-chan! Maki-chan!” She started yelling while whimpering. Nico-chan if you keep saying it like that, I won’t be able to hold it in anymore. Suddenly Nico-chan put her hands on her private places.  
This is bad! This is definitely bad.   
“Nico-chaaaan!!!” I yelled while walking towards her.   
“Ma-Maki-chan!?” Nico-chan said in shock while standing and whipping her tears as if nothing happened.   
“You couldn’t get in the room huh, Nico-chan?” I said.   
“Uhh....” Nico-chan answered while blushing and looking away from me.

 

I opened the door and we went in our room.   
“Nico-chan” I said. “What?” she answered.   
“I love you Nico-chan. I’m sorry about before Nico-chan. You were probably really shocked of what happened before, it’s just that I just love you and I can’t do anything about it.” I said while pushing Nico-chan in the futon. It’s a good thing we got the futon ready before going to the bath.   
“Ma-Maki-chan!? Wha-What are you doing!? Let me go!!!” Nico-chan said while I hold both her hands tightly on the futon.  
“Nico-chan, What were you doing in front of the door before?” I asked. Nico-chan just looked away. “If you’re not going to answer then I’ll do this” I said while I kissed her like at the bath before. Nico-chan started moaning a bit. I stopped kissing her . I know I’m being a bit too forceful but I just can’t help it, Nico-chan won’t say anything and I’m curious. She’s also way too cute when she’s being kissed.  
“You going to tell me now?” I said. She still kept quiet. I kissed her again a bit harder than before, then I stopped again.   
“Do you feel like talking yet Nico-chan?” I said again.   
“....” Nico-chan still kept quiet but her face was still blushing, more than before She still looked away from me. I kissed her again but this time I used my tongue. I moved my tongue all around the inside of Nico-chan’s mouth. Nico-chan’s mouth tasted really sweet and warm, just like I imagined. She moaned a lot but I kept on kissing her. This is bad, I’m getting addicted. She keeps moaning and her voice is too cute. I can’t stop kissing her. I decided to keep kissing her until she’s going to start talking. I kissed her for about more than 20 minutes. 

“Fuah! Maki-chan! That’s enough!” Nico-chan suddenly said.   
She was breathing really heavily. I was also breathing heavily but I was just fine. Her face was bright red like before.   
“Are you going to tell me now?” I said.   
“Ummm..........” Nico-chan said. I kissed her again while playing around in her mouth with my tongue. “Fuah! I said that’s enough Maki-chan!” Nico-chan said while breathing heavily.   
“Does that mean you’re going to start talking now?” I said.   
“Fi-fine I’ll talk” She said while looking away & blushing.   
“So, what were doing before?” I asked. We sat down and started talking together.   
“I-I felt weird before.” Nico-chan said.  
“Weird? What do you mean by weird?” I asked.   
“Li-like my heart was beating so fast. When I saw you’re face I couldn’t think straight anymore, and when you were talking I couldn’t concentrate on what you were saying at all. My mind was going blank, so I just ran off and, and....” Nico-chan said.   
“And what?” I asked again.   
“And.... And....... I thought this time you would really hate me. Just thinking of it made me feel uncomfortable.” She said with a sad face.   
“What are you talking about!? I wouldn’t hate you for something as stupid as that. That’s nothing compared to what we always fight about.” I said.   
“Maybe it something stupid for you but it really scared me. The thought of you getting mad at me and hating me forever” Nico-chan said while starting to cry.   
“I’m not mad at all Nico-chan” I said while whipping the tears off her face.   
“Re-Really?” she said while trying to stop crying.   
“Really. I love you Nico-chan and nothing will change that. Besides it was my fault for suddenly doing that kind of thing to you, I’m sorry but I couldn’t help it. You were so cute so I couldn’t resist anymore. I love you” I said while hugging her.   
“I also love you so much Maki-chan” Nico-chan said with a smile on her face.   
“But” I said. “But what?” Nico-chan asked.   
“But the love you mean isn’t probably the same “love” as mine.” I said while pushing Nico-chan on the futon again.   
“I-I-I think i-it’s the same. You mean “that” kind of love right?” She asked with her cute voice.   
“Ye-yeah “that” kind of love” I said.   
“I-I understand. I-I-I-I also lo-lo-love you i-in that kind of way, Maki-chan” she said while blushing. Though she looked away right after saying that, she actually said she loved me. I feel so happy.

“I love you, Nico-chan, ever since the first time I met you” I said to Nico-chan.   
“I love you too, Maki-chan” She answered with her adorable red face. I kissed Nico-chan and she kissed me back.   
“You didn’t resist from me this time huh Nico-chan?” I said.   
“N-No. I finally understand now that you actually love me back, so I wo-won’t resist anymore” She answered.   
I kissed and then started licking Nico-chan’s neck. She was moaning a lot, but She didn’t resist one bit, more like she was enjoying it.  
“Do you like me licking your neck like this Nico-chan?” I said.   
“Shu-shut up! Maki-chan you idiot!” She said while blushing and looking away.   
Then I started licking her ear. Nico-chan was blushing all the way until her ears are red.  
“Oh yeah, I still have one more question Nico-chan” I said.   
“What is it Maki-chan?” She said.   
“After you were crying, when I called you, what were you exactly doing?” I asked.   
“Tha-that was ummm...... uhhhh............” she said with doubt.   
“I heard you called my name, right?” I said.  
“Is this what you wanted?“ I said while putting my hand in Nico-chan’s panties.   
“Hyah! Ma-Maki-chan! Wha-what are you doing!?” Nico-chan said. 

 

(I’M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY SORRY ABOUT THIS. I THOUGHT OF MAKING AN R-18 NICOMAKI BUT I COULDN’T. AGAIN I’M VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY SORRY)

 

 

The next day we got ready to go home. We checked out in the morning. Then we got in the bus  
“Yesterday was a great day, Maki-chan. Thanks for taking me here” Nico-chan said.   
“You’re welcome, but don’t thank me Nico-chan it was Nozomi the one who gave me the tickets here” I said.   
“Ah I see it was NOZOMIII!!!” Nico-chan said with an angry look on her face.   
“A-Are you okay, Nico-chan? I actually refused to accept the tickets at first” I said.   
“Why? What made you change your mind?” She asked.   
“Well..... um...... Let’s just say, I think Nozomi probably knew this would happen so I accepted it. And thanks to her we can now be like this, together.” I said while holding Nico-chan’s hand. Nico-chan became quiet but held my hand back. She’s blushing again and she’s looking away from me. Typical adorable Nico-chan.   
“I love you Nico-chan” I said while kissing her forehead. Her face became even more red.   
“I love you too Maki-chan” She said while kissing my cheek. She looked away from me again right after that. We kissed each other. Her lips were soft as always.   
“I can’t wait for our first date later, Maki-chan” Nico-chan said with a smile.   
“Me too, Nico-chan” I said. “Hey Nico-chan.”  
“What is it Maki-chan?” She said.   
“Let’s come back again here next year, Nico-chan” I said.   
“Sure! Let’s spend our anniversary here next year okay, Maki-chan.” She said with a smile on her face.   
“Yeah” I said.


End file.
